


don't ask questions

by Wildehack (tyleet)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack
Summary: you don't wanna know.





	don't ask questions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anon for the prompt, and to billie eilish for the title :)

“They’re coming,” Elias says calmly, and Jon doesn’t need to ask who, seeing it as soon as Elias says it: the Desolation is at the door, and a white fog is seeping up from the tunnels.   
  
Jon swears, starts gathering up his things. “We’ll take the tunnels,” he says, reaching for their shelf of Leitners. “I’ll have an advantage if they’ve sent Martin, and you’ll have an advantage if it’s Peter, so-–”   
  
But Elias is shaking his head. “We’re too close, Jon,” he says, a small smile flashing over his lips. “It has to be now. Can’t you feel it?”   
  
And Jon does, the unhappy certainty that now that they’ve Begun, they can’t stop until it finishes. “But-–” he starts, and then Elias raises an eyebrow at him and Jon knows what he’s thinking.   
  
They’ve Begun, and only Jon can finish it. So Jon will go up to the roof, and Elias will buy him time.   
  
There is still enough of Jonathan Sims left in him that Jon wants to violently deny it, protest that it’s bad enough he’s going to _do _this without having to do it _alone_, but of course the Archivist knows that Elias is right, and that nothing Jon can say will convince him otherwise.   
  
“But they’ll _kill you_,” Jon says desperately anyway, that last little shred of humanity shuddering somewhere in his ribcage, and Elias steps in close, sets his hands to either side of Jon’s face and looks him in the eye, long and fierce and lingering.   
  
“So you’d better make sure we win,” Elias says, quiet and tender, and Jon hates him fervently, hates him so much that tears are springing to his eyes.   
  
“Why do I even care_,_” Jon grinds out, and he doesn’t mean to drag the answer out of Elias’s throat, but he does, because Elias answers: “Because I’m the last person in the world who loves you,” and then he bites down on his tongue, looking wry.   
  
“_Elias_,” Jon whispers, and Elias shakes his head sharply.   
  
“You have to go,” Elias says, and Jon hears himself make an unhappy noise behind his teeth like a whine, and then abruptly Elias yanks him forward into a brief, hard kiss. “_Go_,” Elias repeats against his mouth, and then he’s pushing Jon away.   
  
Jon goes. 


End file.
